To Sing or Not to Sing
by TheOtaku02
Summary: At Gauken Hetalia, a private school, for the countries of the world has a class taken just for singing that's everyone must take. But what happens when normal kid Arthur is paired up for a huge singing project with the most popular boy in school? This story has humour, sadness, romance, and yes, pasta. USUK
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, here's the story!  
Chapter 1  
Hetalia high

Arthur Kirkland also knows as England was a student at Hetalia High. This school was like so other, it was a private school for singing. Lucky for them, they didn't have to wear uniforms. England was one of those not too populars but not too nerdy people.

He was a normal. Sadly for him, that was a problem because if you were a normal then your kinda a loser.

On the eyes of Alfred .F. Jones. England was just entering the school grounds, when he saw his friend Japan. "Cheerio Japan! How are you this fine day?" Japan smiled and said "Rery fine. Thank rou." He said and smiled.

Both boys were walking up the stairs just having a regular talk about anime when somebody came over to them. It was Alfred. "So, I see that the forever a scone is still with the losers as he should be." "Shut up you damn git. Look at what you had to becom to be who you are.

As least I'm someone who I am." "And at least I won the revolutionary war." He said and smirked. The trio left. That's what happens at Morvandale High.

as you could think, nobody would bother even going, and why put up with all of that garbage?

Well...England's parents had died and they both met here in this school. But, alfreds parents also used to go to this school as well. Surprisingly they were all very good friends. It's just that nobody knows what happened.

England grew up in this place. He had so many memories here. But, something told him that this particular year would be special. I mean come on, he had to get the way of being into the royal airs and no longer be known as the highpitch that once was there. Kiku understood how it felt, so he tried to help him.

but on matter what happened...Arthur couldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Touch Trio new note

Chapter 2  
The new note+ BTT

England and Japan had taken their seats, in the middle of the class room when Japan saw Italy. "JAPAN!~" shouted the happy Italian. "AHHHH! ENGLAND!" He shouted hiding behind Japan.

"Don't worry Itary, he's revry nice." "Yah. I'm not going to hurt you." England said while smiling. "Okie dokie! Hey! I-" Italy was cut off when everyone stopped and stared.

It was the BTT.

Also known as the bad touch trio. Apparently, France was part of the big shot group and the BTT. Spain and Prussia were also on that group. Apparently PRUSSIA started the group.

"Hey Romano! You wanna sit next to me?" Asked the cheerful Spanish man. "Ugh! Why would I want to sit next to you, bastard?" "AWW...LOVI!" Spain Sid while glomping the blushing Italian.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!" "All right. All right. Sit down class!" The teacher shouted while walking through the door.

Everyone had taken their seats while Prussia shouted "ZE AWESOME ME WILL SIT NEXT TO ZE LITTLE BRO!," he shouted with a angry Germany. "Ok class. We have a new student." "A NEW STUDENT EH!" Shouted Denmark. "Yes, a new student. And his name is Finland." The teacher said. "Hello everyone! My name is Tino! But, you can call me Finland" he smiled.

As you could possibly guess, he fit in with the Nordic club. No shock there. Sweden of corse said to him "you are m'wife now. I'm am Sweden." "Ahhhh...?" Finland said confused. He then looked over his shoulder to see a smiling blond and with him a Japanese teen holding. Black book that said: Death Note Magna. "Hello there, I'm England." The blond said.

A/N: well that was a nice chapter! Stay in toon for chapter 3 high pitch = lots of embarrassment!


	3. Chapter 3: High pitch lots embaressment

"HEY! Teacher!" Shouted Denmark. "Yes Denmark." "since we like have a new student I think we should like, sing and stuff!" Everyone agreed, while Norway was just pretending that nothing was happening.

"I guess so, ok so who wants to go first?" The teacher asked. "OH! ZE AWESOME ME AND ZE OZER TWO WILL GO!" Shouted Prussia with Rodrich doing a face palm.

"Ohononhonohonohon..." France was all like. "Ok ok...we will be doing..." "Dark Horse." France said. Now everyone knows what each member of the BTT sounds like, bit the have never ever heard then sing all together. (Everyoneprepare yourselves because here will be a new history lesson.)

_Prussia:  
Yeah, y'all know what it is!  
Katy Perry  
Juicy J  
Uh huh, let's rave_

_Spain: I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy_

_France: So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_All: Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back_

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away_

_Spain and Prussia: It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me_

_prussia: So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_All: Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back ( lyrics from MetroLyrics)_

Everyone was so stunned. They all cheered and clapped. "Um...Sir? May I try?" Asked England. The teacher motioned him up. England walked up. he took a deep breath and started...

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,(lyrics from MetroLyrics)_

And just like that he was starting to form tears in his eyes from hitting that note. The note that he feared the most. The note he hated. The high pitch. But just when he ran out, he didn't notice a grinning America, standing by the whole time.

__Read more: Fun. - Some Nights Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Read more: Katy Perry - Dark Horse Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	4. Chapter 4: Let's ditch

England ran and ran until he preached a little area where he kept his thoughts to himself. 'What was the use of that' he though. What made him think that he could possibly be able to nail that song! And in front of Hungary who was now dating Austria but are still friends.

"ENGLAND!" Shouted japan while running towards him. "England-san are you ok?" And just like that he burst out in tears. "OH BLOODY HELL! I can't sing!"

"Oh, don't cry Arthur. Your a amazing person." Italy said and smiled. "Yah! You are amazing! I'm just here because I'm a countary and everyone tells me I can but I can't" Finland said and smiled. "Oh cheer up Mr. Britian. It'll be ok."

"hey. I got it. lets go to Starbucks." Germany said. "Yah!" Italy said and started dancing. "Yah...let's all go and get some coffe. I just hope they have tea." England said and the unlikely friends were off.

when the gang had actually gotten there here's basically what they had saw:

Prussia was trying to piss of Austria while Hungary threatened to hit him while he was boasting on how awesome he is. Russia was trying to get away from his little sister. lithuania ans Poland were doing each others hair. France was trying to act all romantic for seychells.

China and Japan started talking about anime and Magna. Germany was yelling at Italy to stop making pasta figures with the salt. (yes, even back then germany yelled at Italy) Romno was pushing spain away shouting "GO AWAY BASTARD!" While Spain was saying "oh come on lovi! Can we!?"

Belgium and America were kissing (I know I know...I don't ship them eigther. No offence to the people who do!) Greece was sleeping and dreaming about being a cat until turkey 'accidentally' say on him. England was wondering why everyon. Was ditching all of a sudden. He ordered a raspberry tea and the. Went to Norway to go and talk about magic when romania joined.

it seemed as if everyone was having fun and just joking and enjoying themselves. Arthur forgot about all of his problems. About what happened in the classroom and he didn't even care that America was there.

He was just laughing and joking and almost spit out his tea when Denmark was trying to flirt with Norway and Norway choked him with his tie while the others were laughing.

Yes it seemed like a fine time. It seemed as if everything was ok. "So anyway. I want you to meet someone." "Who?" Norway asked. "I want you two to meet Flying mint bunny." He said and smiled. "AWW! He's adorable!" Romania exclimed. "Thanks. Now say hI flyong. Int bunny." "Hello!" The bunny said.

Italy then went to talk to them when the room froze.

a figure approached them. It approached England and said "so, I was watching you sing, or that is attempt." Alfred said while smirking. His friends laughed. " Alfred, just give it a rest please. I don't want to fight right now and I am just sick of it."

Aryhur was going to turn away when Alfred trueness him around and said "I don't think so dude. I wanna prove you that I am the best singer." "So what do you wanna do?" "I wanna have a sing off." "Your on. Jerk."

Let the the singing begin.

A/N: WOW! That was crazy! I wonder what will my imagination lead me to next...FIND OUT MEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! OH! IM GUNNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO FLYINGMINTBUNNY FOR READING THIS SO FAR!


	5. Chapter 5: The great crack sing off!

**AgH! So sorry that I haven't updated lately! My teachers have gave me so much HW plus Artur was pissing me off on who can make better tea...Anyway heres Chapter 5!**

With a smirk on my face and a confident feeling I accepted the challenge.

"Ok rules...Well there are none so lets start!" Alfred said and the singing began. Just as I was going to step in Feli jumped in and started singing (get ready to fangirl)

_"Shine bright like a Doitsu_

_Shine bright like a Doitsu..._

_Here's a story told by me_

_Hi my name is Italy, he and I-"_

He was cut off by Prussia saying

_"Mother fucker I'm awesome!_  
_ and Germany saying: No you're not, dude don't lie_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I'm drivin around in my mom's ride_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_A quarter of my life gone by_  
_And I met all my friends online"_ (I dont own it)

It was pretty funny seeing Gilbert being all weird and saying "WEST! This is what big bor's do!" he said shaking his hips and me, hiding my smiles.

Germany then turned into a a hipster and was all like:

"_Disco Pogo! Dingalingaling dingalingaling_

_Alle Atze Sing'n_

_Disco Pogo! Dingalingaling dingalingaling_

_Alle Atze Sing'n!"_

Then the bloody frog moved everyone out of the way and was wearing a skimpy bikini. I knew what was coming. "NO FRANCIS!" I shouted. "Oh be quiet Arthur!" he said and held a rose to his chest...

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_!  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your-_"

And someone shouted "BALLS!" and I started cracking up. I was having a blast. Thank god I wasn't drunk or someone would end up hurt...and naked...Greece was being held in Turkeys arms and shouting

_"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"_

Hercules got so pissed that he threw a random potato in his face and was all like..

_"I KNEW YOU WERE TREBLE WHEN U WALKED IN!" _and Toris was all like "YAH!"

It was pretty awesome until I realized it was my turn to go up and show everyone what I had. Alfred was also going up too.

"Ready for me to beat you high-pitch?" "In your bloody dreams..." I said and he started.

_"Give me a second I need to get my story straight_

_My friend are in the bathroom getting higher then the empire state_

_My lover she's waiing for me just across the bar_

_My seats been taking by some sun galsses_

_Asking about a scar-"_

"_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars _

_We'll be counting stars-" _

"England...Can I talk to you?" Alfred asked.

My life, had just walked into doom.

**OK OK...I know that this is kinda turning into a crack fic but yes...it will get a little more cracky...DISO POGO AND SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU! And if IT DOESN'T WORK THEN DENMARK IT OUT! Well...comment and follow! mORE TO BE SOON! **


	6. Chapter 6: That Stupid Kiss!

As I followed the stupid American to the closet I was thinking over what he could possibly want from me. I started getting those cramps in my stomach and then became nervous. As we got to the room, we had finially gotten into the room and Alfred had locked the door. "What do you bloody want you git?" I asked in a tone. 'Ok...to harsh. Be a little more calm' I thought. "What was that all about back there?" "What do you mean?" I asked. "My god. It's like talking to a fucking brick wall..." He said "HEY! I am no brick wall" I said angry. "I'm leaving." Trying to move past him when my foot slipped and I fell ONTOP of him. My lips had crashed onto something soft and sweet, ALFRED! I pulled away as quick as I could and ran off. Tears forming into my eyes. He was my first kiss! Why him! The guy that I despise I just kissed. "England!" Japan shouted. (Which is more like a normal voice but for him it's shouting) "what happened in there?" "O-oh nothing a-at all." Stuttering and blushing. "Well, we have to go or else we will get detention!" Japan said and we ran. Grabbing my books I ran with Kiku to get back to school. ************************ I was sitting in class, next to this kid Roerich (think I spelt it wrong) who was writing some music over. Basically he was a Mozart fanboy so I kept my mouth shut. "So how was it?" He asked in a low tone "What?" "Kissing him? Alfred?" "WHAT?!" How did he find out? "H-how did y-you-" "well the door was opening and I was coming back from the bathroom when I saw you fall and kiss him." The Austrian replied with a smirk and with a lower voice so nobody could hear. "Please just keep my secrete please! If Bella found out then-" "Don't worry. I can keep a secrete. But is that Prussian, Gilbert, finds out, then I tried my best." "Thanks." I replied. And turned back to my work. Can that dude really keep one? I hope so. I shuffled around in my seat when I realized that I had forgotten about my textbook. 'Shit' I thought. This day just keeps on getting better and better. OMG TEA! 


	7. Chapter 7: WILL YOU TAKE MEEEE?

and HEEEEEEY! Im like SOOOO sorry that i have not been updating lately and I am the worst! So sorry and thank you for reviewing! Please keep the word going and um...heres chapter 7 _ I sipped the Grey Earl tea while watching Black Butler when suddenly, I paused the tali and started screaming "DID YOU SCREAM ENOUGH TO MAKE HER CRY?! TURN AROUND TURN AROUND! SHES A LAAAAADY! AND LADIES SHOULDN'T BE MESS WITH!" and started random twerking. I then realized what I was doing and then just sat back down again. Well...that was awkward... While watching Sebastian and Ciel being awesome I started to think about that damn kiss again. Let's try and piece the pieces all together...first i tried to run off from that jerk in Starbucks, and the only reason why this was all happening was because i was watching this on my Phone while drinking the tea and im just sitting here in a closet. Yah, really classy Arthur. I am just so classy. Even after Alfred kissed me. The bell had rung and I was sneaking out of the class without anyone knowing and slipped into the crowed hallways. Since its time for lunch, its time for me to explain the seating of Gauken Hetalia High. The jocks sit by the windows and along with the cheerleaders in front of them. The big shots sit in the center along with the BTT and a Russian. I sit with my friends at the regular people table. There were the anime lovers and the Greek man. Lunch was so crazy that I had to fight my way through just to eat my scones. "Hello, Arthur." The French man tried seducing me. "Go away you bloody frog." while walking away I noticed Kiku and Hercules. The chinese man was not in today so it was just us with the italian and the german. "Ve~ Hey Arthur." "Hello Feli. Ludwig." i nodded. "Ugh. I'm sorry. Me and my brothers were having a argument abou id Beetoven is German, austrian, or Prussian." "Wait, your brothers are Gilbert and Rodrich!?" "Yah..." Ludwig said while turning red. "HEY THERE BRO! ITS ME ZE AWESOME GIL WITH ZE LITTLE BRO!" "Gil...please. Not now." "Vat? Is my awesomeness to much to contain? Yah i know. Take it all in. Please, no need to be shy." "GIL! Please go and leave me alone. I am trying to eat with my friends." "Fine. But just to let you know u just jelous that im more awesome then you." Suddenly, a figure jumped up on tip of our table. It was Francis. "Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend" he sang to me (Read more: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend Lyrics | MetroLyrics) "NO WAY!" i shouted at the top of my lungs. "And i dont have a girlfriend" and everybody shouted "BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRN!" I stormed out of the room totally embaressed and somewhat slightly happy. I had rejected the frog and i was actually knida happy. So who knows. Maybe things are looking up for me. That was until. The worst thing in history happened to me. 


	8. Chapter 8: THE DRAMA OF DOOOOOM!

I saw Alfred in the room and sat down next to him.

Since that stupid wanker had put us together thinking: OMG I LIKE TOTALLY SHIP IT! ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL; FANGIRLING I mean im pretty shock that we haven't snapped each others necks yet.

That is really shocking.

I took my seat next to him and pulled out my book "Romeo and Juliet" which will be a play that we are doing because our class has a lot amazing singers.

"Alfred" "Arthur" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? RUNNING AROUND LEAVING SCARS?" yelled Ivan showing Wang his super tiny cut after he pricked him with his chopstick. "There is nothing there aru." "OK CLASS! SIT YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN!" "Looks like Lovi had gotten to the teacher." Antonio whispered to Bella. "True dat."

"OK. Today, since we have finally picked the two people who will be the Romeo and Juliet i shall announce them right now because I'm awesome." "I know its gunna be me who gets to kiss the hottest girl in this school."

"And who would that be exactly because all i see is some girl trying to impress her stupid jockey boyfriend who has nothing other to do then just boast around thinking he is so cool." "Why you little-"

The teacher had interrupted and said. "Romeo: Alfred F Jones." "YES! I TOLD YOU IM AWESOME!" "And this should be interesting. The Juliet of this is Arthur Kirkland." "IM WHAT?!" i shouted at the top of my lungs. "Yah. You've gotta problem?" "yes I do! I am paired with the biggest jerk in school i cant kiss him!" "Sorry honey. Its how it goes here." I sat back down and was blushing red.

"So i guess you can kiss the sexy me. Because i am sexy." "Oh hold your tongue." i said and sulked lower in my seat.

"Oh hold on one minuet class. I will be right back." that stupid wanker said and left.

It was a really weird and awkward silence when Tino started singing: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Then the Danish man Joined in: Make me your radio (yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (I like it) Just sing along to my stereo

Then Berwald because all swag and started rapping:

Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Then Lukas and Gil were all:

Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that 'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

Alfred and Ludwig and Antonio started doing epic break dancing:

If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you And then everyone started:

My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio (aha) And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Then Roderich popped out of nowhere and turned all pimp and started:

Let's go! If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?) Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And Bella and Elizaveta:

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate

Hercules and Yao:

I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Everyone:

My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close (listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio (come on) Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo (sing along) Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Then I got the courage to do the solo:

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find) I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on, whoa)

Everyone:

My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio (aha) Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Berwald)

Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes, baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah

"AND ALL YOU FUCKERS NOW HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" shouted the teacher storming through the door. Just when my day could have gotten any better.


	9. Chapter 9: Booty shorts and a Hero

I was thinking about the stupid class lesson while walking down to the gym with my gym bag in my hand

How could this be? I'm not a girl!

As I approached the locker room and whiff of sweat, feet, and swag. I wanted to barf at the scent.

"HEY!" shouted a voice at me. "Oh, Feli." "I heard that you have the part of Juliet in the play! grande lavoro!" "Well thank you, but really, I am not so happy. Speaking of wich, aren't you the nurse?" "Si! am so excited." he said and left.

I went to my little corner and shoved my bag into my locker. I then took off my shirt and searched around for my gym shirt.

Then I slipped off my jeans and put on my red short shorts. For some odd reason, Alfred was glaring at me when I put on my short shorts. My friends told me that I had good legs because, well, it's Elizavita and Feliks.

I walked out of the room gasping for breath when my head was taken under a armpit was a voice screaming: "OMG! VAT ARE YOU VEARING!? You look almost as awesome as me." The prussic man said.

"U-um...can you please let m-me g-go?" I said to him. "Ohonohonohono...Gil, let him go. He's just so innocent its so cute!" the Frenchman said. "Hey, Artty." "Hey" and the spanish man smiled. "Are you trying to impress anyone, like Alfred?" "OH MY BLOODY GOS LIKE NO WAY!""Dude, we were just joking." "Oh..ok" I said and went over to my squad line.

I sat down and then started tying my shoe. Since Im a blond, the hair on my legs is totally invisible so it looks like I shave. Totally not manly We all got up and stated doing our exercises to some music. "CAUSE EVERYTHING IS BETTER AS IT SEEMS!" we all sang.

"Ok class. We are going to do a mile run today." and i groaned in pain. Like, its a freaking Thursday and I have to do this shit?

We walked outside and started running. While doing this. I was playing flappy birds on my phone so It was a way to make my whole shitty day better. I suddenly then started to see a fugure running up next to me.

It was Alfred

. I just continued playing my game.

"So, what art tho, doing on thy phone?" "SHut up and go away." saying harshly.

"Look, I hate this as much as you do and I really don't wanna go to detention." "And you think I wanna?" "Woah bitch." he mocked a white girl on vine "Look, about the kiss, I think we should just forget about it and since we have to well kiss again, let's make it look like we aren't." "what do you mean?" the clueless man said while looking at me.

"I mean that we make it look real, but not actually do it." "Now your starting to make it sound like we have to make a porno." "NO! Not that...Im saying I that i will kiss your cheek barley and its will look like it!" smiling "I guess that can work" "It will" suddenly, my legs started giving out when we reached the 3rd lap

. "Yo. Man what's wrong?" "C-can't go o-on..." I and I fell to the floor. "Hold up Arthur. The hero is here to save you" he said and threw me over his shoulder.

"Y-you wanker..." I said weakly.

Damn.

It was so hot out.

Alfred put me against the wall and I sat down.

Drinking the water and pulling off my shirt I suddenly felt so much better. "You know. I don't know what i am acting like this.

But, i guess that we can like try not to hate each other too much." "But can we still hate each other or this wont be interesting to the fangirls." "Yah man." I then sat back and said. "At least I beat my flappy birds score." with a random german shouting: DISCO POGO DINGALINGALINGALING!


	10. Chapter 10: Punks, OoVoO, and Scones

Gym was finally over and I guess you could say that it was a really awkward thing because, first of all, Alfred and I had to sit next to each other.

I was thinking about earlier.

And how the play was going to go down.

More importantly, the kiss. Long story short, detention, was awkward and weird.

I had gotten to my apartment and settled down.

I went over and made some tea for myself and then put on the computer.

"Now t see what I missed on Tumbler today." while sipping the Grey Earl Tea.

i was scrolling down when I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" while looking at the post I spilled my tea on the floor. It was a fan art picture.

Of me And Alfred.

Kissing

. I was looking at the picture and seeing that i was in a skimpy nurse outfit with Alfred with a waiter apron and the rest of him without a shirt and damn.

I couldn't stand that America. He had burgers and I had scones. He had coffee and I had tea. He has no accent and I'm British! Now which one is better? I was just about to toss my computer out the window and piss on it but i then got a call.

"Hello?" "DID U SEE TUMBLER!?" "Why? And who is this?" "Its me, America." "Oh. I have seen it! What is wrong with people these days?" "I don't know..." "Look. I'm having a party in a few days and I want you to come." "No." "Why?" "Why are you acting so nice to me when your girlfriend is such a bitch to me?" "Look, are you coming or not loser?" "Maybe."

And hung up.

Why the hell would he wan- hold the fuck up. My song is on...

"WHEN I GROW UP I WANNA BE A STAR I WANNA BE IN MOVIES WHEN I GROW UP I WANNA SEE THE WORLD DRIVE NICE CARS AND HAVE GROUPIES!" while transforming into my swaggy British punk outfit.

While head banging I forgot to close the window so some old dude yelled "YOUNG LADY! That's a very nice voice you have." he said and walked away.

AHEM! I am a boy. I swear.

i will poison him with my awesome scones.

It was around 5:00 I got a call from Prussia, Italy, Spain, Ukraine, and Canada on OoVoO. We basically talked about the play and how it was point to end. I was really nervous about this "because the teacher said that I'm going to have to wear a bra" I told them. "Well, wont you have to stuff it?" Ukraine asked me. "Yes I will."I said in shame.

"Hey! Zat will be so cool! Zen you can look like a chick." Gilbert said smiling. "You know what I noticed." Italy said. "What?'' asked Spain. "OK, no offense Canada, but since he's so quite and really nobody hears him he can get away with anything. So since he's part french, when he shouts something really bad in french, France would probably be all like 'OH MATHEW!' and everyone will look confused." "HEY!" canada said and everyone laughed.

"I am not that quiet. But, the french thing is very true." he said and smiled. p

"Hey, so what happened today, I saw you go down at gym today." Spain questioned. "Well, I guess you could say that I wan;t ready for it." "OMG! That sounds so perverted. Thank god Francis isn't here." "OHONOHONOHONOHONOHON!~" "OH SHIT!" "SO you weren't 'ready' for what?" "Oh please shut up!" "Anyway, tomorrow, im going to make sure that chorus is a 'pleasant' surprise." with a good smirk on my face.


	11. Chapter 11:GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

After falling asleep at my computer I woke up and put on the most awesome outfit I had.

It was kinda like a police uniform but only way more sexier.

I had grabbed my scone, tea, and book bag and ran out the door. I was walking to the school when I saw Yao and Ivan.

The only thing was that there was some Yaoi-ness going on...

Ivan: Oh come on. Just one da?

Yao: No way aru! We can do that later

Ivan: *says something a super awesome sexy tone*

Yao: D-deal *Kisses*

AWWWWW! How Kawiie! I tried so hard not to fangirl on the spot.

(You are welcome for this! BTW! Plz tell more people about this and thank you SOOOOO much to the people who have always been reading this from that start!)

i had gotten to school giving all my swag and trying to look 'awesome' as Prussia had taught me. I got to my class and sat down next to japan.

"Hey japan." I said putting my left leg over my right and taking off my police hat. "U-uhm...engrand-san? Are you feering ok?" "Oh yes indeed~" I said while smirking.

damn. This was totaly working because Japan was having to start having a nose bleed. Well he was Japanese after all so yah.

I'm gunna have to thank france big time later.

I started unbuttoning the two top buttons revealing some of my skin. "ENGRAND?!" "Yes?" "What has gotten into rou?" "Ugh. I'm trying to show that not only america is the only sexy one in this school." "don't worry enrand San. Everything will ok doki."

and class started.

while the teacher was going over skme boring shit I was thinking about how the hell later will go on!

*sometime later in life*

it was around 2:04 and I was heading off to the stage and set my bag down. I was the first to get there when I saw costumes set out on the tables. I looked at them and saw my dress:

it was a pink shoulder less long dress that had lost of lace on it. I almost threw up on it. But then I saw under it, a red lace bra from Prussia

he went out and bought one and yah.

everyone had finially arrived and it was time.

"Ok class! So as you can see we have the costumes out and stuff but let's just get started first!" "Yay!" Everyone chanted, exept Alfred and i

*time for the kiss scene*

"Juliet, Juliet! Were art thou fair Juliet!" Alfred had called. "Romeo! What are thou doing here?" "To seek me *cough* love of corse." "Oh Romeo *gags quietley in head* cometh up my tower so we can meet."

the scene had changed and it was time for me to kiss him again. "Oh Juliet. No matter what they say, I will always love thou." "Oh Romeo." I said and the teacher said "and...kiss!"

"Mrs we can't do this!" I complained. "Oh yes you can! Just because your two guys doesn't mean that we can't have you two kiss! It doesn't even have to mean anything!" She said and turned away. "AAAAAAND...ACTION!"

"Oh Juliet. No matter what they say, I will always love thou." "Oh Romeo." I said and then he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I blushed like crazy.

"GAAAY!" the south part of Italy shouted and for some odd reason, I smiled.

TheN suddenly. There was music playing. German music. That could only mean one thing.

I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party (I don't own it)

suddenly americas girlfriend was throwing random waffles at everyone. Yep. Everyone was on crack.

**ok somebody gave my babies crack. I don't know who but god bless them the next chapter is gunna be really, um...what u expect of the Nordics. Just saying. And what will happen next chapter when Belgium decides to 'talk' to England? **

**England: PUUUUUUUB!**

**me: England ur drunk get lost**

**engalnd: asdfghjkl**

**me: what:**

**engalnd: season 3 of black butler in coming out**

** me: yes this is true u guys! The romer may be confirmed! on May 7th we shall all see! ㈵6**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok so lately (IVE BEEN LOSING SLEEP ㈶1) my flu has been a problem and my school had been catching up on me, so, I need to take some time off, and maybe since this is such a distraction, even delete this story. So um...thank you so much for reading and yah. **

**(LOL JK LIKE ILL EVER!) **

**lol I just joking. (・ω・)ノ **

**But really, I have ZE flu and I wS able to post a chapter when It WAS meh bday. That's how much I car about u guys. And yes, Black Butler season 3 may be coming out on MAY 7TH! SQUEEEEEEEEEE! ㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5 so have fun with your lives and um...**

**switz: don't have sex or you'll get pregnant and die **

**me:...**

**ok bye!**

**~TheOtaku02**


End file.
